


In WICH sol goes to live with his brother

by Dave_Strider



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dave_Strider/pseuds/Dave_Strider





	In WICH sol goes to live with his brother

A short dirty blonde stood infront of his car. It was freezing out and he was only wearing a light hoodie and a t shirt and a pair of long pants. He had come up to visit his brother from florida. He grasped his bag and headed up to the fair sized house. he stuck a honey lollipop in his mouth on his way up, they helped calm his nerves.

A little taller dirty blonde sat still as he waited for his brother to get here. he sat in his pajamas under a blanket waiting still and silent, trying to keep his focus, because of his condition. he held a cup of tea, sweetnd by honey, his favorite.

Sollux squinted at the door, trying to find the door bell. Not to long ago he had been diagnosed with  
hyphema, causing him to have sight problems. He still had yet to tell the other that he had sight problems. He felt around abit until his pale hand grazed over the block with a small button on it. He quickly pressed it in and waited.

Mituna sat up quickly at the sound of the door bell and put his drink down, picking up the blanket he had over him and getting up and hurrying over to the door, bringing along the blanket, he opened the door and pulled sollux inside out of the cold and rapped the blanket around his brother. "h-hey.. ththol.." he whispered softly.

It seemed like it's been forever since he had seen him and he honestly wanted to know everything. Who was his brother dating? Who were his friends? Who's asses did he have to kick? And so on and so forth.

He instantly hugged back, "I've been ok I gueth...not much new" he was finnally starting to stop shivering.  
But still shivered, sticking another honey pop in his mouth before replacing the arm around the other. "itth alot colder up here"

"i no.. i-im uthe ta-to it.." he pulled sollux over to the couch and handed him another cup of hot honey tea. "h-here. ma-maybe we could ta-tell thtorieth?"

"thoundth good" he curled up with the honey tea. He took out another honey pop and stuck that in, adding more honey to it. "you go firtht"

"wel the othr de-day i dedidn terip ath much.." we said with a bit of happyness in his voice, he sat on the floor.

Sollux nibbled his bottom lip, "well thatth good, let thee...I had to thpend the latht two dayth in a car" he grumbled. "but it wath well worth it" 

Mituna gave off a little giggle. "i tol u te-two tak a plane. but u didn liten di u?" he quieted himself as he realized his speech and looked down.

"yeah but you know how freaked out I get with thmall confined platheth" he felt around abit and grabbed mituna, pulling him up with him onto the chair.

mituna notes sollux ferling around and put his hands on either side of solluxs face and frowned. "thol? can u thee me? what happen??" he spoke as he stared at sols eyes.

Solluxs eyes were turning a darker red as aposed ti there lively bi-colored selves. "I can thee you to a degree..." sollux murmured out. " 'tuna...not two long ago my doctor diagnothed me with hyphema...but there working on fixing it" he tilted his head down "at leatht thatth what they tell me"

Mituna frowned at this news and hugged Sollux again. he softly cursed under his breath, since he usually didnt cuss around his brother.

Sollux hugged back, laying his head on the others shoulder. A shaky sigh escaped him. Mituna rubbed the others back, trying to comfurt Sollux, suddenly there was a rather harsh knock at the door. Mitunas name was shouted out right after, mituna sighed. "damn it."

Sollux jumped at the knock, "do you want me to get it?" he wanted to be helpful to some degree.

"no nk. not thith tim.. i no whoth at the door.. i dun wan u to meet him yet." mituna sighed again and got up as his name was yelled again, followed by a few harsh words and more banging.

Sollux looked at mituna worriedly, "o-ok" he curled back up on the couch, picking up the honey tea again. He took a small sip and stuck another honey pop in his mouth. He chewed on the stick part slightly as he sucked on it.

Mituna walked over to the door and opened it. It was none other then Cronus Ampora. "damn it cro! the hel do u wan!?" mituna was silenced as there was a thud heard and mituna struggling. "Hey chief." Cro had him pinned to the wall.


End file.
